


Pervert

by Woon



Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bubble Bath, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-21 11:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Loki doesn't like to miss bathtime.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Valentine Bingo Exchange 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619749
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Pervert

**Author's Note:**

> a fic for the Valentine Bingo thingy I am doing with a friend

“Why do you do that?” You stood by the tub, robe still on looking at all the frothy bubbles. “One should consider you a pervert, Loki.” Still no response. “I heard the splash of water from the bedroom.”

“Did you now?” Loki dispelled the illusion of an empty tub, his tone held amusement. 

He eyed you expectantly, you let out an exasperated sigh as you let the robe fall to the floor, “You know,” Loki shifted in the tub to allow you space to step into it, “Just once, it would be nice to have a bath all to myself.”

“Where’s the fun in that, my love?” He purred into your ear as you settled into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it let me know with a comment or maybe tap that kudos.


End file.
